


Mrs Mary Watson

by ladyjohnlock



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-01
Updated: 2012-04-01
Packaged: 2017-11-02 21:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjohnlock/pseuds/ladyjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to the prompt "Mary masturbates to a fantasy of Holmes and Watson making love together." Warning, this is basically pointless smut. So you know. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs Mary Watson

It had been a long day, and all Mrs Watson wanted right now, as she lifted her skirts and trudged up the old, wooden staircase, was to collect her husband, and settle down for the night.  
The stairway was dark, and the windows misted slightly. Mary could barely see as she travelled upwards, and wondered why the boys had not lit the oil lanterns yet.  
Probably cooped up in that room, working on a case all day; Mary thought.

Really, they were simply _insufferable_ at times.

As she reached the top stair, a light glow silhouetted the heavy doorway. Quiet voices crept out onto the silent hallway.  
Mary had learnt long ago not to wander into Sherlock Holmes' room unprepared. She crept silently to the door, and peeked cautiously through the glowing slit, before she would decide to enter.

"-John _!"_ Her breath caught a little, as her eyes came into contact with the scene before her.

"H-Holmes. _Really_ , I don't see how this is beneficial to the – _aah_ case."  
"Oh do be quiet Watson I'm trying to think."  
"Holmes. The blindfold, it's not…" Watson's voice was flustered as he stumbled on his words. "It's a little, well, _inappropriate_ , now isn't it?"  
"How many times must I repeat myself, dear Watson? The killer had his victim in this exact way." Holmes paced the room, infuriatingly. "But I'm missing something, I know it."

John Watson was sat on his knees. A silk blindfold covered his eyes, and his hands were bound a little too tightly behind his back. Even in such an awkward situation, his military demeanour remained, as he sat up dignified, and reserved, despite the discomfort he felt about the level of trust he was forced to give his psychotic partner.

Mary's eyes were wide, her mind struggling to comprehend the bizarre scene in front of her. Her cheeks and pale chest had begun to blush, and darken. It had unlocked all sorts of strange emotions from within her. As her breathing became quickened; she began to move forward, her delicate fingers reaching to push open the door, she had to put a stop to all of this nonsense.

Without any warning to both Mary and Watson's surprise, Holmes had lunged forward, to tug fiercely at his comrade's shirt, ripping it open with an expression Mary could almost mistake for passion. Buttons that had flown everywhere, and were now strewn across the floor which Watson now helplessly lay bound.  
"Holmes- what in the-"  
"Quiet, Watson, I believe this is crucial to resolving the case"  
"This really isn't –"John flustered. "Mary shall be arriving soon."  
"She is not due to arrive for another 20 minutes, Watson, we have time. I am close to a breakthrough, I know it! Now please remain calm and silent."

Mary's hand had remained hovering near the door. She let it flop down to her side and found her breathing heavy, and uneven. Her eyes focused on her defeated husband who was slumped submissively on the carpet.

A twinge could be felt between her legs, and she clutched at herself aghast, causing the heavy folds of her skirt to crease around her hands. It both shocked and confused her that the situation was provoking some form of sexual reaction from her. In any way it was all quite indecent, and she would have to put a stop to it now.

Her heart suddenly began to race as Holmes's inquisitive fingers traced lightly over her husband's neck, and collarbones, opening the rippled folds of his shirt to inspect.

Mary bit her lower lip, and she flushed as her brain fought her body. She let out a gasp, as she pushed her slightly cupped hands against herself harder, her feelings of restrained beginning to fade.

The hand had now slid inside the tattered shirt. Over smooth skin it slowly glided. Her husband gasped from the contact, and growled a low warning.  
"Holmes..."

"Oh..." Eyes that had only a moment ago stared defiantly at the situation before her, now peered heavy lidded above flushed cheeks through the gap in the door. It felt wrong, and delicious, as Mary sighed erotically and brushed her hands against her breasts slightly. Her imagination getting the best of her, she leaned backwards and carefully slid down the wall.

Holmes, with his face close - oh so close to John's. She could imagine those faces, kissing hard and passionately. Tongues that danced between teeth, the pulling of hair, and those frantic gasps between kisses, it was all so wonderful, she breathed through half closed eyes.

Mary timidly brushed her thumb against the bud of her breast, and gave it a gently squeeze. Letting out a little involuntary squeak, she pushed her skirts up frantically, and forced her stockings down her pale legs that now shone bare in the moonlit hall. She stroked herself gently with two fingers through the soft fabric of her undergarments.  
She thought of how John kissed her so gently -savouring the taste of her skin, as he breathed over her shoulders, her chest – how he looked at her lovingly, his hands gently tugging at strands of her hair.  
This time it would different, oh yes. Holmes' would turn the tables.  
Kissing her husband fiercely, leaving little scratches from his facial hair-she could almost see it now.  
Holmes ravaged her husband like a beast, tearing away his _impossibly_ immaculate clothing, biting and scratching passionately at her helpless husband.

Oh yes. Holmes would fuck the gentlemen right out of him.

Mary slipped a finger down the waistband of her unmentionables. She breathed, delirious, as a strand of golden hair that had escaped now stuck to her cheek. She fondled her breasts, both nipples now full erect, and continued to touch herself below.

A finger slides into the wetness, and it is glorious. Arching her head back the visions in her mind flood her thoughts, and motivate her hands. Her body is heavy with wanting.

_Holmes has John right where he wants him now. Turning him over forcefully, blindfold and rope still applied, Holmes yanks down John's trousers, biting hard on his shoulder._  
Holmes places two fingers in his mouth and sucks them, slow and deliberate. The other hand he uses to stroke John up and down, up and down. John can only gasp, and buckle his hips upwards helplessly to the feeling.  
The fingers now delicious and wet are slowly inserted into her husband, who writhes and moans beneath his blindfold, faced still half pressed against carpet. 

Mary gripped at her dress tightly, letting out a quiet moan. As she worked her fingers, she could feel the pressure building up within herself. She licked her lips and returned to her fantasies.

_Holmes pushes himself forcefully into John, who cries out beneath the blind fold to the heightened sensations he was now feeling. Raising his arse into the air, he pushes backwards, desperately into Holmes, all manner of dignified demeanour gone.  
Holmes slams himself into John, picking up the pace. He grunts, and pulls John back onto him, again and again. John lays on the carpet, loosing himself pleasure- his mouth open and wet, crying out with each thrust._

Panting and picking up the pace Mary pushed against her sensitive spot harder. Her legs rolled side to side, and her knees knocked as she felt her release getting closer. Head lolling back against the hard wall; her breathing pattern was non-existent as she gasped and stroked; struggling to keep herself quiet.

_Finger-marks and bruises are being left by Holmes rough hands, but neither of them seems to care. The tempo has quickened, and John moans as he feels himself giveaway. John screams out through clenched teeth, as he releases his seed onto the floor. Holmes is still hard, and so very close.  
He turns John over to face him, and tears off the blindfold. Each thrust becoming harder and harder he rocks back and forth into John mercilessly, until that final moment where release in inevitable._

"Oh, oh god yes, so good!" Mary whimpers, as her whole body shakes and convulses. A bead of sweat runs down her chest, and between her breasts as she pants, and leans back heavily on the wall to catch her breath. Guilty, and head still spinning, Mary basked in the lingering aura of her orgasm. She lay there a minute or two, regaining her breath.

A sudden noise from within the room snapped Mary back to reality as she scrambled to fix her clothing back into its proper form. The door opened, and the sudden unexpected burst of light almost hurt her eyes as she panicked and looked towards the figures exiting the room.

"Completely unnecessary and stupid Holmes, I refuse to be your guinea pig for any longer!"  
"Despite what you say, Dear Watson, I know now that the victim must have had some form of narcotic or sedative in their bloodstream."  
"Oh. And how do you know that?"  
"Because It was impossible to work with a victim who struggled so much as you di—"  
"Ah Mary!" Watson briskly walked forwards to greet his wife who was trying to fix her hair as subtly as she could.  
"Is everything alright? You seem flustered."

Mary smiled sweetly, carefully placing that last strand of golden hair behind an ear.  
"Ah oh yes. Everything is fine, dear. Ready to go home…?"

**Author's Note:**

> So yes  
> THE END


End file.
